Every year, millions of patients are treated for Life-threatening emergencies in the United States. Such emergencies include shock, trauma, cardiac arrest, drug overdoses, diabetic ketoacidosis, arrhythmias, burns, and status epilepticus just to name a few. For example, according to the American Heart Association, more than 1,500,000 patients suffer from heart attacks (myocardial infarctions) every year, with over 500,000 of them dying from its devastating complications.
An essential element for treating all such emergencies is the rapid establishment of an intravenous (IV) line in order to administer drugs and fluids directly into the circulatory system. Whether in the ambulance by paramedics, or in the emergency room by emergency specialists, the goal is the same—to start an IV in order to administer life-saving drugs and fluids. To a large degree, the ability to successfully treat such critical emergencies is dependent on the skill and luck of the operator in accomplishing vascular access. While it is relatively easy to start an IV on some patients, doctors, nurses and paramedics often experience great difficulty establishing IV access in approximately 20 percent of patients. These patients are probed repeatedly with sharp needles in an attempt to solve this problem and may require an invasive procedure to finally establish an intravenous route.
A further complicating factor in achieving IV access occurs “in the field” e.g. at the scene of an accident or during ambulance transport where it is difficult to see the target and excessive motion make accessing the venous system very difficult.
In the case of patients with chronic disease or the elderly, the supply of easily-accessible veins may be depleted. Other patients may have no available IV sites due to anatomical scarcity of peripheral veins, obesity, extreme dehydration or previous IV drug use. For these patients, finding a suitable site for administering lifesaving drugs becomes a monumental and frustrating task. While morbidity and mortality statistics are not generally available, it is known that many patients with life-threatening emergencies have died of ensuing complications because access to the vascular system with life-saving IV therapy was delayed or simply not possible. For such patients, an alternative approach is required.